


Excuse me, I'm a WHAT?!

by Anonbooklover



Series: Excuse me, I'm a WHAT?! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, I imagine that during that second or so the hat was on his head, I mean look at Malfoy, I should also mention that POV will switch from Harry and his sister and maybe others, Slytherins Being Slytherins, The dark arts do not equal evil, Trans Female Character, Transphobic Dursley Family, also no bashing of children, also should note that Harry and his sister will not be overpowered, and the hat was just like FINE THEN 'SLYTHERIN', but will not be super political geniuses, cause again they are children, he just screamed really loudly in his head NOT GRIFFENDOR, i think thats all for now, not sure what house for the siblings so if you have an ideas let me know, now adults on the other hand..., same for all the other students, they are children and will act as children, they will make mistakes, they won't be bashed but they will be called out, thus the hat saying to harry 'not Slytherin huh?' better be GRIFFENDOR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonbooklover/pseuds/Anonbooklover
Summary: What if Harry had an older sibling?What if that sibling was the-boy-who-lived?What if the-boy-who-lived was actually trans female thus the-girl-who-lived?What if the prophecy was slightly different to make up for these differences?This world is made up of these what ifs.I hope you enjoy =)
Series: Excuse me, I'm a WHAT?! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194704
Kudos: 4





	1. The count down begins

**JUNE/23/1991**

*BOOM*  
A girl with long wavy red hair jerked awake, her hazel eyes filled with panic as her cousin Dudley jumped onto the step right above her head. Dust floating down onto her nose causing her to hold in her sneeze in fear of drawing her aunt's attention. Today was Dudley's 11th birthday and she could only hope that the Dursleys forgot about her and her brother due to it. Her brother Harry had curly black hair that always looked messy and bright green eyes with were filled with fear after having woken to the noise that Dudley made. Cuddling closer to her and he stared at the cupboard door. Alas they didn't get lucky. With a violent jerk the door was flown open and aunt Petunia stood scowling down her nose at them "UP! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU BOYS RUINING DUDLEY'S SPEACIAL DAY! NOW GO AND MAKE BREAKFAST BEFORE I GET VERNON YOU LAZY FREAKS!".

Running to the kitchen Remy and Harry got to work on breakfast. Harry having to use a stool to reach the counter and quickly mixing up the pancake ingredients, while Remy got to work cooking the bacon and eggs. As they cooked they could hear Dudley complaining about not having as many present as last year to which Remy could only roll her eyes considering that neither her nor Harry have ever gotten a present. Glancing back to make sure that the Dursleys were busy with "Dudders" She quickly grabbed two slices of bacon and an fried egg and shoved it into her huge pockets before spiting in the rest. Harry glanced back fearfully before seeing that they hadn't noticed and giving his big sister a smile and near silent giggle (You giggle Harry, no matter how much you say its a laugh its a giggle). Before long the food was done and plated before the Dursleys before aunt Petunia grabbed them both by their collars and tossed them back into the cupboard locking the door before joining her family for breakfast.

Bringing out the bacon and egg Remy handed the egg and one bacon to Harry taking the last bacon for herself.

"Sis I'm not hungry, here you take the egg I'm ok with just a slice of bacon." Harry tried to give the fried egg to his sister but to his frustration she refused to take it no matter how much he pleaded. Before long the Dursleys had left and Remy got to work picking the lock. After a full tense filled five tense minutes there was a satisfying *Click*. Quickly they ran to the kitchen. "I'll fill the water bottles!" Harry quickly put the water bottles they hide in their cupboard under the sink and began filling them with water.

Meanwhile Remy ran to the pantry and started looking for cans of veggies or packs of chips that had been pushed to the far back and thus forgotten by the Dursleys. As she had learned from painful experience only things out of sight would be unmissed by the Dursleys. Meeting back at the cupboard Remy quickly locked them back in (much harder then unlocking the door). Only once they heard the *Click* did they fully relax.

"Ok Harry pry up the floor board and I'll organize the food based on their expired date" Remy said as she turned on the flashlight they had. Once the food was organized Remy took out a can of peas that was only expired by a few days. "Ok we can eat this for today, and with what we found we shouldn't have to sneak any more food for a week if we stick to one can a day. Hopefully the Dursleys will give us a chance to get more sooner though" Remy said thoughtfully.

Putting the can of peas under their mat the two sibling cuddled and told make up stories about what they would do when they were finally away from the Dursleys.

________________________________________________________

**JULY/24/1991**

Just as Harry and Remy finished up breakfast the mail slot clicked. "Get the mail Flea _"_ snaring at her uncle's back Remy went to get the mail while Harry started wiping down the countertop.

Picking up the mail without a glance Remy put the mail on the table in front of her uncle, before quickly being dragged along by her aunt. "Hurry up _boy_ those pans won't get cleaned on their own now will they!" Shirked Petunia.

How she had barely reached the sink before uncle Vernon started choking on his coffee and yelling for Petunia. Showing her a letter which quickly resulted in her turning a deathly pale she whipped around and yelled at the sibling _as well as at Dudley_ (to the siblings secret pleasure) to "GET OUT NOW!".

Not needing to be told twice Remy and Harry ran back to their cupboard and closed the door hoping that what ever had upset their aunt and uncle would not cause them take it out on the two.

That night as Remy and Harry were plateing up dinner and setting it in front of the Dursleys Vernon cleared his throat "I've been thinking, the cupboard is too small for you two boys" Remy grimaced "thus you two will be moving into Dudley's spare room.".

"What?! NO that's MY room, mommy tall dad he gave give my room to the freaks! Especially not to Flea who thinks their a girl! He'll get his freakish gems all over it!".

With a tight jaw aunt Petunia said "Don't argue about this Dudders, this is what is gonna happen and if you keep complaining you won't be allowed to play with your friends this month.". With a dropped jaw Dudley just stared at his mother in disbelief.

Of course he wasn't the only as both Remy and Harry were as well and wondering just what was happening and why.


	2. Letters in eggs? How, just how?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry next chapter will have the two learning about the school and hoping a trip to the alley for some school shopping (though that might be two parts since I have a lot planned for that). Should I have longer chapters or short chapters that are updated sooner...

**JULY/25/1991**

_He was flying through the clouds with starry lights below him. He dipped up and down through the night sky with a cold breeze blowing there his hair. He would never land, no he was made to fly and so he would. Up and down he went up and dow-_

"-rry"

_He was falling and he couldn't pull up. 'NONOIDON'TWANTTOLANDPLEASEDON'TMAKE ME-_

"Harry you need to wake up" Hissed a voice

With a groan Harry awoke to the hazel eyes of his sister right above him "Wha-?"

"shhhh and listen" his sister motioned to the door

With a quick glance around Dudley's second room he remembered everything that had happened yesterday as well as saw that the sun hadn't yet risen either. Frowning he followed Remy quietly to the door and tried to listen to what she had heard, it didn't take long. Uncle Vernon's voice was coming from down stairs it sounded like. Straining to hear what was going on he could only make out a few words something to do with letters, freaks, school and...tricks? Did Dudley do a prank at the school? Were they being blamed for it? After all the only ones the Dursleys called freaks were them. But school had been out for a while now, why would Dudley go all the way there to pull some prank. Worse how would uncle Vernon punish them for what prank Dudley did? Glancing at his sister he saw her furrow her brow, no doubt trying to figure out if this was something they would have to worry about. After all nothing good came of uncle Vernon home before the sun and muttering things to himself. The last time something like this had happened uncle Vernon had come up early in the morning drunk after spending the night at the bar with his coworkers. Harry had the scar on his right shoulder to remember that morning, at least Remy's arm had healed fully from that incident.

"Well this can't be good" his sister echoed his thought grimly

As Harry was chopping the strawberries for the fruit salad he couldn't help glancing around the room and noticing both uncle Vernon's and aunt Petunia's tension filling the room. Even unobservant Dudley was looking back and fourth between his parents while still stuffing his face with the pancakes. Interrupting Harry's train of thought was the sound of the mail slot opening and closing then silence filled the house, even Dudley stopped crewing, then like a gunshot uncle Vernon was up and running towards the front door. In the silence you could hear the rustle of the mail being flipped through until a loud wide variety of curses filled the house from uncle Vernon. aunt Petunia quickly covered Dudley's ears while he complained. Meanwhile Remy moved closer to Harry and positioned him behind her, warily looking towards where uncle Vernon was. Both him and Remy flinched when uncle Vernon came running back and then exiting through the backdoor and heading towards the shed.

"Mum? Whats wrong with Dad?" Dudley asked looking up towards aunt Petunia's pale face.

"Nothing Dudders, now why don't you go out and play for a bit? Here I'll even give you some money so you can go to the arcade, won't that be fun?" Luckily for aunt Petunia Dudley could care less about what was wrong with his dad if it meant he could go and play the violent games that aunt Petunia refuse to buy for him. So with that Dudley was gone and only aunt Petunia, his sister, and him were witness to uncle Vernon sawing small planks of wood and hammering them to the mail slot, muttering something about no more freaks or their freakish ways entering HIS house. Harry could't help but feel that was ever was happening was only going to get worse...

________________________________________________________

**JULY/26/1991**

Pulling out the egg cartoon Harry set about scrambling the eggs before his sister cooked them as he did every morning. So when he cracked an egg into the bowl and out came a letter instead (a letter MUCH to big to have been in the egg) he felt that could be forgiven for his mind kind of short circuiting dropping the other egg in his hand.

"BOY WHAT DO THIN-?!" uncle Vernon cut off once he saw the letter on the floor surrounded by pieces of egg shell. If Harry's mind had recovered from the shock by then he would have saw that his uncle went from a deathly pale color to deep purple so fast that to blink would have missed it. As it was Harry's brain was to busy trying to make sense of what he just saw though he did come back to reality in time to read the front of the letter in the bowl before uncle Vernon had grabbed both him and his sister by their necks and threw them back into the cupboard (so much for their room it seemed). The letter had read

**Mr. Fleamont R. Potter**

**The Smallest Bedroom, Second Floor**

**Number 4, Privet Drive**

**Little Whining**

**Surrey**


	3. The count down ends and an adventure starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a longer then normal chapter from me, do you like this length? Next chapter will cover the actual shopping.

**JULY/27/1991**

Remy watched in disbelief as letters came flying down the chimney, which were apparently were addressed to her with her birth name according to Harry "What the fu-"

"THATS IT!" Screamed uncle Vernon "EVERYONE IN THE CAR NOW!"

"But Verno-" aunt Petunia was cutoff by uncle Vernon shouting,

"NOW!"

Remy quickly grabbed her brother and got out of the house, the look in Vernon's eye made it clear that he was to be listened to and obeyed OR ELSE.

Once the sibling and the Dursleys were in the car (not quite buckled in yet) Vernon hit the gas and tore off down the street. Aunt Petunia opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it once she realized he was muttering to himself. The rest of the day was noting but driving around (stopping only for gas and some quick food ) seemingly randomly if not for the determined look in uncle Vernon's eyes as he focused on the road. All in all it was a very tense and quite drive, even Dudley seemed to realize that disturbing uncle Vernon was not a good idea.

Finally uncle Vernon stopped at an old rundown looking hotel long after it had gotten dark. As he ran in Dudley worriedly asked aunt Petunia "Mum, what's wrong with dad? And if we are spending the night why was I not given time to pack, I couldn't even grab any games!" he ended in a whine.

"Don't worry Dudley I'm sure this will all be over soon." but it was clear in aunt Petunia's face that she didn't quite believe it.

The hotel ended up looking even worse inside then it did on the outside and since the rooms only at two beds at most Harry and her ended up sleeping on the floor in the closet (out of sight out of mind as they say). She wondered if they would be staying here until the letters stopped coming, she hoped not the cupboard smelled a lot better then the closet which smelled strongly of smoke. 

"Sis, how long do you think we'll stay here?" her brother voiced her thoughts

"I don't know harbear, but hey maybe the hotel has a breakfast buffet" though she strongly doubted it with how rundown the hotel was and she could tell her brother didn't believe it either.

________________________________________________________

**JULY/28-29/1991**

The question of how long they would stay there was answered as soon as uncle Vernon answered the door and a staff member said that they had a bunch of letters addressed to a Mr. Fleamont Potter in this room. Before the man finished uncle Vernon had yelled that they were checking out and hurried them all to the car.

Even as it got dark out uncle Vernon refused to stop expect for gas muttering under his breath the whole day. 

Finally after driving for two days without stopping to sleep uncle Vernon pulled over and ran into a building with a signboard next to it saying "Get away from life! Sail away to a cabin on an island!". This sign was soon explained when uncle Vernon came back and ushered them into a row boat. After an hour of rowing with aunt Petunia looking more and more sick they finally reached said 'cabin'. The 'cabin' in questioned looked must more like a shack and only had one bedroom. By that time everyone was tired and wet from the rain that had started midway through the boat ride. With her aunt and uncle taking the bedroom and Dudley on the couch (the only piece of furniture in the room, Her and Harry were once more sleeping on the floor. Though at least this place didn't stink of smoke and the air was only a little musky.

"Night Remy" Harry sleepily whispered to her.

"Night Harbear" and with that sleep claimed her

**11:59**

*BANG*

With a jerk Remy and Harry woke up and looked around in a panic. 

*BANG* *BANG*

uncle Vernon came running out of the bedroom with aunt Petunia following close behind. Dudley fell off the couch with a scream at the third bang. It would have been quite funny to the sibling if they weren't so scared of what was happening.

*BANG*

With the final bang the shack door fell forward and in came the biggest man Remy and Harry had ever seen.

"Sorry bout the door there" the giant said as he bent down and up it back in place (or rather leaned it back in place), "Now there where is the birthday boy! I ave a cake here somewhere". The giant then preceded to empty his coat pockets pulling out things that should no way have fit into them.

"N-now see here!" uncle Vernon stepped forward, "We don't want your k-kind here so g-get out now!" with that uncle Vernon put up his fist though the fear in his eyes made it clear he would much rather not fight the giant man.

Snorting at uncle Vernon giant replied "Like a muggle like you could do anything. Ahh ere it is!" with that the giant pulled out a box and looked around the room before his eye's landed on her. "ere you are Fleamont, I might have squashed it a bit but it'll still taste good I recken" he said handing her the box. Nervously she opened it and saw a cake inside that said 'happy birthday'.

"Umm thanks?" she hesitantly replied "Um if you don't mind my asking...who are?"

"Oh of course you don't remember," the giant slapped his forehead "why I haven't seen you nd your brother since you where both little babes!". At the mention of her brother Remy took a step in front of him though it seem the giant didn't even notice. "Will my names Hagrid keeper of the keys and grounds of Hogwarts!"

"Err what's Hogwarts?" she asked with confusion and wary of this stranger who claims to know her and her brother.

Confused Hagrid said "You don't know of Hogwarts? Where else do you're think your parents learn to use their magic?"

"Magic? Wha-"

"NOW SEE HERE YOU WILL NOT SAY ANOTHER WORD! I REFUSE TO LET THEM GO TO THAT FREAK SCHOOL AND LEARN TO BE MORE FREAKISH!" uncle Vernon shouted, seemingly getting over his fear of Hagrid.

What followed was a lot of arguing between the two before Hagrid used his umbral and gave uncle Vernon a pigtail. With a scream the Dursleys all fled back to the bed room and slammed the door. Though without uncle Vernon shouting back at the siblings that 'they had better not come back or else!'.

After a moment of silence Hagrid turned towards Remy got down on his knees to be more eye level with her and said "Your a wizard Fleamont."

"Excuse me, I'm a WHAT?!" Remy could help but shout back. When Remy thinks of wizards she they tend to think crazy old men with long white beard who summoned demons (of course this information comes from Remy and Harry hiding in the gamer's club at school once while hiding from Dudley). So to Remy a GIRL this felt pretty insulting.

"A wizard and I'm sure you'll be a good one to in no time!" Hagrid smiled at her, seeming not to mind the glare she was sending to him.

"Umm Mr. Hagrid sir?" said Harry as he poked his head out from behind his sister, "Her name is Remy not Fleamont"

A confused look crossed Hagrid's face at that "Remy?"

Taking a deep breath Remy explained "I was born male but I'm female. I saw my full name on my school file, (which she saw every time she got sent to the principle due to Dudley lies) and since Fleamont doesn't have a female version I went with the female version of Remus my middle name".

"Ahhh I see" though despite his words it was very clear from his confused face that he did not in fact 'see'. "Well since you don't know bout magic I'll tell you'll bout magic!" Hagrid grinned at them both.

After a long night of learning about the wizarding world (which really its named after only the men? Wouldn't wixen or mage be more neutral? Guess you can't escape sexism in either world), and about the war with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named (AKA the wizarding world version of Hitler, The wizard who murdered their parents but couldn't for some unknown reason kill her, and finally the wizard who made her known as the Boy-Who-Lived. That last point she just knew was gonna cause problems for her) it really wasn't any surprise that Remy could hardly sleep and if the dark bags her brother had was anything to go by he also didn't. 

"Well then follow me you two, my bikes to the side of the cabin in the shed." Hagrid said as he put the door of to the side.

"Bike? But we're on an island Mr. Hagrid" Harry piped up by her side.

"Now I've said you don't have to use this 'Mr.' business, please just call me Hagrid. And as for the bike" Hagrid pulled open the shed door and showed them the motorbike he had "this here bike isn't just any old bike, this here bike has magic in it and this magic lets it fly and makes it so no muggles can see ya!" With that Hagrid turned the bike on with a roar and gestured to the sidecar "Make yourselves comfortable we have bout an hour's fly to get to Diagon Alley.", and with that they were up and flying.

"Wow" breathed Harry. Unfortunately of the two siblings only one inherited a love of flying.

"Urrg" it was only quick reflexes that allowed Remy to throw up outside the sidecar instead of in.

After a long long long flight for Remy, Hagrid finally said they arrived and landed the bike on the sidewalk right next to a dingy looking bar. 'Well' thought Remy 'at least today can't get any worse'

Ok so she wrong...VERY WRONG. It all start when they entered the bar and Hagrid told Tom that he couldn't stop for a drink because he had 'very important Hogwarts business' while gesturing to her. Apparently everyone in the wizarding knew what she looked like due to her mothers vibrant hair as well as the lightning blot scare on her forehead. Great just great so much for trying to blend in. After shaking WAY to many hands Hagrid was able to get her and harry out of the bar and into the actual ally. After quickly escorting them to the bank while everyone on the street stopped to stare at them (some even following them hoping to shake her hand) Hagrid got them into line, gave them their keys (THEY HAD A TRUST VAULT WITH MONEY?! EACH?!), and told Remy she 'Only need bout 50 galleon for your school stuff, I recken you should have enough for all seven years and a little extra if you spend wisely' before getting in line behind them while explaining that he had to run a quick errand here himself. After a short wait they were at the front and handing the goblin (are fairies real too?!) her key and riding a chart down long, dark, and twisting tunnels. 

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Harry laughed in joy next to her.

"Urrg" For the second time that day she was emptying her stomach and regretting her life choices.

"THATS ALL MINE?!" Remy couldn't believe what she was seeing. There were hills (HILLS!) of gold, sliver, and bronze coins. Forget what Hagrid said, even if each year cost them 500 galleon they would still have enough just in HER trust vault for both of them to go to school all seven years multiple times! "Err I don't suppose I could buy a coin purse here? One that can hold ohhh about 1000 galleon?" she asked the goblin (Griphook?).

Rolling his eyes Griphook turned to the left side of the vault where a upon a stool a small black bag no bigger then her hand, sat innocently. "Here, this bag can hold up to 5000 galleon, just think of the amount you need and open the bag and the correct amount will be in it."

"Wicked" Breathed Remy (ok maybe this day was getting better).


	4. Shopping and more shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping! All shop names come from (https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Diagon_Alley#Known_Locations)

Harry sighed in relief as the last of the galleon, sickles, and knuts entered the bag. Looking towards his sister as she put the bag into her pocket he couldn't help but ask "Why do we need so much when Hagrid said we would only need 50 galleons at most for Hogwarts?".

Remy glance at Griphook at the cart before leaning towards him and frowning whispered "Harry, from what Hagrid said you have to be 11 to go to Hogwarts and you don't even turn 10 till October so I have no idea if you will be able to go next year or the year after". Remy must have seen the panicked look that he was sure was on his face as she then added "That's why I'm withdrawing so much. There is no way I would leave you at the Dursleys alone for a second let alone maybe two years. I figure we could look for someplace for you to stay until you can go to Hogwarts yourself, as well as a place for us to stay during the summer".

"Do you really think we can find a place that would let a kid stay alone?" Harry couldn't help but feel doubtful.

Tugging on his shirtsleeve to get him to follow her Remy assured "I won't go to Hogwarts unless I know for a fact you have a safe place to stay".

Eyes widening he looked at his big sister and asked breathlessly "You would really give up going away to magic school for me?"

"Of course I would! Your my brother and a millions times more important to me then some magic school" giving his hand a squeeze she led him into the cart. "Alright Mr. Griphook we're done"

"About time" sighed the goblin as he started the cart moving.

After entering back into the main lobby and spotting Hagrid who waved them over they finally started shopping. Entering back into Diagon Alley. Once again he had to take a moment to just soak it all in. The sights, the sounds, even the FEEL of the alley was magical. For once in his life he felt that he was finally were he belonged. Walking behind his sister though he couldn't help but send glares to all the people who were staring at them and whispering to each other. The only part about this magical world he disliked so far was that his sister was apparently famous here for not dyeing like his parents, yet despite being famous it seemed no was cared enough to check up on her and make sure she was alright. He would have happily lived at the Dursleys alone if it meant that someone had saved his sister from the years of abuse (ignoring the fact that he was too).

Entering into a shop named Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion' a friendly lady (witch?) led his sister to the back where a boy was also getting measured for his Hogwarts uniform. While waiting for Remy he decided to wander around the store. They had racks of premade robes, slacks, socks, hats, even (to his embarrassment) undergarment. While he looked at the different wares and their price tags, Hagrid struck up a one way conversation about the different magical creatures in the world and how he himself has raised a few different kinds. Also apparently The Forbidden Forget was forbidden due to a lot of magical creatures calling it home, though quite a few weren't that bad and just misunderstood.

Thankfully his sister finished right as Hagrid was starting to talk about some giant spider in the forest, speaking of which note to self DO NOT ENTER THE FORST EVER.

"Hey Hagrid" his sister started as they exited the shop "the boy in there said a few things I'm confused about. What's a Slytherin and what did he mean by its the best house? The best house where? I know you said Hogwarts is a boarding school but are there houses on the school grounds where we live? Can family come and stay or visit us at our house?".

"Err no there's not actual houses on the grounds, well unless you count my cabin. The houses are the, well you see every student gets sorted, and don't ask me how that's supposed to be a surprise for all you first years! Anyways you are sorted into one of four groups of student and you'll live in the same dorm together. Of course these group end up becoming like your family during the time your there. As for Slytherin being the best house blah no wizard who was dark didn't come from Slytherin. I bet that's lads parents also come from Slytherin and at least someone in his family was a follower of you-know-who, as they say the wand doesn't fall far from the wizard." By the end of his rant Hagrid looked quite red in the face, uncomfortably reminding Harry of uncle Vernon.

"So" his sister starts hesitantly no doubt also reminded of their uncle "what are the other houses then?"

With a smile blooming on his face Hagrid started explaining the other houses, "Well first there's Gryffindor, the house of the brave and the bold! Many great wizards come from there, why even Dumbledore was a Gryffindor and look at him now! Headmaster to the greatest school of magic there is, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump! Both your parents were in Gryffindor you know, eventually even became the head boy and head girl!" Hagrid beam at them both at this. "As for the other two, well Ravenclaw is all about wisdom and such, though between you and me they are all a bunch of swots who only care bout their grade. As for Hufflepuffs...They work hard" Hagrid finished with a shrug. "Aww there's your next stop! Scribbulus Writing Instruments!" After that they went to the rest of the shops need for Remy's supplies before finally heading to Ollivanders for her wand.

Before entering the dark store Hagrid stopped them "Now its your birthday Fl-Remy, so I've decided I'll get ya a pet, not a toad those have gone out of fashion and I'm allergic to cats. Now Owls those are dead useful! I'll meet ya back here after I get ya one." and with that Hagrid left.

Muttering about having wanted a toad Remy entered the shop with Harry. Inside was dimly lit with dusty shelves full of rectangles boxes that reached all the way to the high ceiling.

Harry couldn't help starting in awe, and to then jump and hide behind his sister when a voice spoke behind him.

"Ah yes, I've been wondering when I would see you Miss. Potter," The man who must have been Mr. Ollivander continued ignoring their shocked faced "why I remember when your parents came to get their own wands. Yes, Mrs. Lily Potter nee Evans: Willow with unicorn hair," (unicorns were real?!) "10 1/4" and swishy. Very good for Charms. Now Mr. Potter on the other hand, well the elder one as young Mr. Potter here isn't quite old enough for his own just yet. Now, Mr. James Potter had Mahogany with dragon heartstring, (already knew dragons where real thanks to Hagrid) 11" and Pliable. Perfect for Transfigurations." looking towards his sister Mr. Ollivander's eyes want up to her forehead where her lightening bolt scare was "I'm sorry to say I also sold that cause that scar, yew with phoenix feather, 13½" and Unbending". Turning towards the stacks of boxes Mr. Ollivander started pulling them out seemingly random, "Now then I wonder what wand will choose you, after all it is the wand to choose the witch not the witch to choose the wand". What followed was 30 minutes of things blowing up. Harry really hoped his own search for his wand wasn't this chaotic. 

"Hmm perhaps this one, here give it a go" with that Mr. Ollivander held out yet another box to his sister. Ducking behind the counter Harry waited for the next thing to blow up, only to smell the scent of followers filling the air. Looking over the counter at his sister Harry was amazed to see flower petals blowing out of the wand as a warm breeze swept the shop filling it the flowery scent. "Bravo oh bravo Ms. Potter." clapped Mr. Ollivander "Yes yes very impressive, your wand there is Beech with Unicorn hair, 11 1/4" and Slightly Bendy. Now Beech wands you will find go to those who are open minded and wise beyond their years, I think we can inspect great things from you Ms. Potter, great things indeed". After paying for her wand in a dazed Remy followed Harry as he lead her out of the shop and straight into Hagrid.

"Ah prefect timing, happy birthday Remy!" Hagrid beamed at his sister handing her a bird cage in which rested a beautiful snowy owl.

"She's beautiful" Harry and his sister both breathed, admiring her white feathers and bright yellow eyes.

"That she is! Now then its getting late so I had better take ya two back home now." And just like that Harry felt his blood go hold. Glancing at his sister he saw her straighten her back and tried to look confident, though Harry could see the fear in her eyes.

"Actually Hagrid its so late that I was thinking Harry and I could spend the night at that pub we went though?" Remy asked in a neutral voice as if it wasn't as big a deal as it was.

Frowning Hagrid explained "I need to get back to Hogwarts tonight, I have another really important mission I have have to finish for Dumbledore so we can't spend the night".

"But Hagrid I don't think our family wouldn't have made it home yet, their probably still driving home. And you don't need to stay with us, me and Harry have been left alone and had to make our way home ourselves before" Remy tried to persuade Hagrid while Harry couldn't help but bitterly remember all the times the Dursley had 'accidently' left them places. If they didn't make it home before dark or got brought home by a police officer, their punishment for getting left behind got a lot worse. After a bit more assuring Hagrid that they would be fine and would only stay in The Leaky Cauldron for the one night he finally agreed to leave them after helping them check in with Tom the barman and owner of pub. Once in their room Harry and Remy sat on the bed furthest from the door and let their new owl out onto the bed. "Why don't you pick out a name for her while I make a plan for us tomorrow?" Remy asked him.

Nodding his head Harry pulled 'History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot' and started looking for a name for the beautiful snowy.

Just as the sun was setting Harry found the perfect name. Looking towards the snowy he asked her "How do you feel about the name Hedwig girl?". Clicking her beak she hopped closer to him before flapping up to his shoulder. Smiling Harry looked towards his sister who looked up from where she laid on the floor writing on a piece of parchment.

"Hedwig huh? I like it, good job Harbear" Remy said with a smile.

Beaming at the praise Harry ask how the plan was going.

"Its going well I think. Here take a look" Remy then handed him the parchment. Written on the parchment were seven steps:

  1. Buy two of those bags that are feather light and can hold a lot of stuff. One for me and one for Harry
  2. Buy another trunk for Harry and ask the shop if they can put the password ward on both Mine and Harry's
  3. Buy Harry and myself some everyday clothes that will help us to blend into the magical world
  4. Find a way to cover my scar, maybe cut my hair and give myself bangs?
  5. Get more books 
    1. Books on more modern history
    2. Books on the culture of the magical world and maybe a book on the laws that the magical world has since we should at least know what the basic laws are
    3. Hogwarts A History and other books about the different magic schools around the world. is Hogwarts really the best? Also look into the different houses since Hagrid and the blonde boy seemed biased
    4. Books on Household charms, cleaning clothes and cooking are a must!
    5. A book on how to use a quill because this is a lot harder then I thought it would be 
  6. Find a safe place for Harry for the school year and both of us during the summers
  7. AVIOD TOM AND HAGRID, both know we are not supposed to stay in the alley longer then tonight



The first one made sense since Hagrid didn't want her to buy any books that weren't on the list since saying should be saving her money. She had later whispered to Harry that they should keep how much money they had a secret. Truthy it was only the last two that Harry was worried about.

"Hey turn that frown upside down, we'll be ok Harbear so don't worry so much" Remy said as she sat on the bed next to him and started petting Hedwig. "Now lets get some sleep, we'll need to wake up early tomorrow and we had a long day". Nodding Harry got under the covers and surprisingly fell asleep fairly quickly.

After a quick and early breakfast at The Leaky Harry and Remy excited the pub on the muggle side and waited for the pub to become busy. After about 30 minutes or show they could hear the noise level increase as the morning rush started. Sticking to the shadows and keeping multiple people and tables between them and Tom they managed to get to the entrance to the ally. A few quick taps of Remy's wand and they started on Remy's plan. A quick stop at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment got their bags and trunks. Harry's bag was a dark blue leather and asked if his trunk could have the same color (it could and it did) and with sliver hinges. Meanwhile Remy's bag was a creamy white that matched her trunk which also had sliver hinges. With the first stop getting the first two of their list done so quickly Harry started to feel a little more confident that maybe they could do this after all.

"Ok Harry we have two options" Remy started "we can't go back to Madam Malkin's since she'll recognize me. So we either go to Twilfitt and Tatting's which seems pretty high end if the magic users I saw enter there are anything to go by, or we could go to the second hand robe shop. So what do you think?"

Frowning Harry glanced at both shops down the street. "Well...Second hand clothes will probably stand out more then high end ones right?" He asked his sister unsure.

Smiling at him Remy agreed with him. This ended up being a good thing because as soon as Remy entered the Manger of the store, a Mr. Twist all but ran forward to welcome them and promised that they prided themselves on not disclosing who their clients were as well as what they sold them. He then tutted at what they were wearing and lead them both to the back before bombarding them with questions of what styles of robes, cloaks, shirts, pants, skirts, etc. that they wanted as well as colors and patterns. After two hours they finally left the store wearing some causal solid gray robes and with their trunks filled with enough clothes that they could wear a different outfit every day for two weeks. To say the experience had been overwhelming would be an understatement. Harry was glad when the next store was Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions where only Remy went in to hopefully find a potion to remove her scar.

Not to long later Remy came back out...Without the giant pale lightening blot shaped scar. Grinning at him Remy gestured for him to come in with her, explain that "This shop has a potion that can cure bad eye sight, so how would you like to lose the glasses Harbear?".

Harry felt he couldn't breath for a moment. For so long whenever Dudley and his gang of bullies wanted to play freak hunting they would steal his glasses and he would have to run blind. This had led to him tripping and running into things at a fast speed, he had broken his nose quite a few times due to this. To think that he would never have to fear losing his glasses again. It was a great relief. 5 minutes later they were leaving with a potion that Harry was to drink before bed, this way eyes would heal while he slept. With the first four of Remy's list done, plus getting Harry's eyes healed, it was time for book shopping.

Entering into Flourish and Blotts Harry and Remy split up after agreeing to meet in the history section by lunch time. Looking around he couldn't decide where to start. He had always loved books, both learning something knew or finally understanding something filled him with a satisfaction that he couldn't get anywhere else. In the end he started at the aisle closest to him and told himself that he could always come back again while Remy was at Hogwarts. Well. that was if he didn't end up back at the Dursleys. Determined not to think about that, but the books in the store instead he slowly made his way down as many aisle as he could before lunch.

In the end he end up with twice as many books as his sister, though to be fair she only had until the end of summer to read them before she left for Hogwarts. Stopping at a café a quick lunch, Remy brought up the topic that he was most dreading. "Ok so from the shops I've seen on this street it seems only The Leaky is an inn. So I think we're gonna need to go down the side alleys, most likely down Knockturn Alley".

"But Hagrid said it was dangerous and I mean it doesn't exactly look welcoming either..." Harry couldn't help feeling uneasy about going down Knockturn.

Remy nodded in agreement but then explained "We're miners though, most places won't let a miner stay a whole summer let alone a year. But Knockturn seems like the kind of place where people might not care so much about that. Of course like you said it does also sound dangerous, which is why I want you to wait here while I go investigate the alley".

"What?! NO! I'm not letting you go done a dangerous ally by your self! And don't even think about leaving me behind because we both down I will just follow you anyway" pouting he ended by crossing his arms and staring determinedly at his sister.

*Sigh* "Ok we'll go together, but you have to stay at my side and not leave my eyesight for moment understand!"

looking into his sister's eyes he could see how worried was about this. So with a nod and a hopefully somewhat confident smile it was decided. They would explore down Knockturn Ally.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to she-who-shelt-not-be-name, except for here so she doesn't sue me. Her name.... is J.K. Rowling (lightning flashes and thunder roars)


End file.
